


Burning to Embers

by Arcantos_the_Storyteller



Series: Legacy of Fire [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcantos_the_Storyteller/pseuds/Arcantos_the_Storyteller
Summary: Fire alone can save the clan... but at what cost?
Relationships: Bluestar & Fireheart, Bluestar & Tigerclaw
Series: Legacy of Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911706
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

With her legs trembling beneath her stiff body, and her claws scraping against the dirt of her den. Bluestar found herself unable to do anything but watch as a living nightmare played itself out before her eyes.

Before her, in the tight, enclosed area of her den, stood two cats. On her left, was Fireheart. Young, driven, compassionate Fireheart. An outsider who joined her clan at her invitation, and became her apprentice... he may have had a habit to think with his heart instead of his head, and to poke his nose into issues that didn’t involve him. But, Bluestar had been confident that these issues would fade in time, and she was already deeply proud of the warrior he had become, and she fully believed that he was the one that Spottedleaf had spoken about: That he would be the Fire that saved her clan. On her right, stood Tigerclaw. Brave, fierce, loyal Tigerclaw. Her deputy and her friend. They had their differences to be sure, Tigerclaw’s apprenticeship under the warlike Thistleclaw shining though in his aggression and distrust of outsiders. Yet, of all the cats in the clan, Bluestar trusted only Fireheart as much as she trusted him. As there was no cat - in _all_ four clans - that Bluestar knew, that were more dedicated in serving their clan than Tigerclaw.

... Except... Except Bluestar could still smell the scent of Tigerclaw’s breath. Phantom claws, whose length had given Tigerclaw his name, still dug into her shoulders from how he had pinned her down a few moments ago... and his words, the growl of his voice, filled with so much hated and disgust that it was strong enough to tear the clans apart, direct at her. His promise to take her lives, one, by one, by one. Until none where left. Until Tigerclaw was left as the one in charge. Tigerclaw, who Fireheart had never liked and had long distrusted. Tigerclaw, who Fireheart had claimed to be the cat who had slain clever Redtail all those moons ago, instead of noble Oakheart... Fireheart, who had encouraged his friend to leave ThunderClan and claimed witness to his death to protect him from Tigerclaw...

... It was fitting, she supposed. That in the end, when Tigerclaw’s true nature was revealed. When the lies she told herself about his loyalty had been torn a shred by brutal reality. That it was Fireheart that saved her... and Fireheart, alone, that faced off against him.

Yet, for as talented as Fireheart was, he was still a young warrior, and Tigerclaw was one of the strongest cats in the entire forest. As Bluestar watched these two cats stare each other down, each with an intensity unlike any she had ever witnessed before. Her heart wished for one outcome to the fight, but her mind told her that the opposite was inevitable. 

Blood dripped onto her eye, and as Bluestar blinked, the battle was over.

“Kittypet!” The taunt burst from Tigerclaw’s snarling lips as his haunches shifting. His weight moving back so he could launch himself at his hated enemy. “Come and find out how a _real_ warrior fights.” With these final words, Tigerclaw shot forwards. Fireheart tied to dart aside, but his wily opponent had expected that and stretched his forelegs out wide. A paw slammed into Fireheart’s body, and the young cat stumbled. That was all Tigerclaw needed to bowl Fireheart over. His greater weight and strength allow him to pin the younger cat to the ground as he fastened his teeth around Fireheart's neck.

Fireheart struggled, fighting back. His claws raking across Tigerclaw’s body and shoulders. But with eyes blazing with hatred, Tigerclaw did not loosen his grip in the slightest and weakened from wounds previously inflicted, Fireheart was not strong enough to fight back... Bluestar could do nothing but watch with growing horror as Fireheart’s struggles grew weaker and weaker. Even as a detached part of her brain grimly noted that this was expected. Why would Tigerclaw ever lose the fight? Even she would struggle to defeat Tigerclaw, what chance did Fireheart have, despite her teachings? ... Teachings that came from a number of lessons that could be counted on one paw.  
As Fireheart grew limp, and Tigerclaw’s triumphant, _hungry_ gaze lifted itself up to meet her own. Bluestar realized that this was her fault. Her fault for not listening to Fireheart sooner. For allowing the matter of her kits to cloud his accusations towards Tigerclaw, and failing to investigate the matter privately. For not taking Fireheart’s training more seriously, continuing the lessons even after he had become a warrior to ensure that he would grow to his full potential... and for standing by and doing _nothing_ as Tigerclaw murdered Fireheart in cold blood. This was her fault, and as Tigerclaw let go of Fireheart and stepped towards her, Bluestar knew she was facing the price for her failures.

And then Fireheart exploded into life. 

Tigerclaw’s yowl of shock and pain was cut off as Fireheart’s fangs fastened themselves into his throat. His green eyes shimmering with all the _fury_ of StarClan. Tigerclaw struggled, clawing and biting at Fireheart, attempting to rip himself away. Yet, yet despite his strength, despite his skill and his experience. Tigerclaw couldn’t dislodge Fireheart from his throat. No matter how badly wounded Fireheart got, he would _not_ let go. Not when Tigerclaw opened a great wound on his belly with his hind claws. Not when Tigerclaws slashed across his eyes, blinding Fireheart... and not even when Tigerclaw collapsed, his great strength finally at its end. Fireheart did not let go, even after Tigerlcaw let out one, last shuddering breath and fell still, his eyes clouding over. For Fireheart... Fireheart was no more.

Bluestar did not know if Fireheart had died after Tigerclaw did, or while he had his fangs around his neck. For all she knew, he actually died before, only for StarClan to send him back to fulfil on, last final duty... Bluestar doubted she would ever learn the truth. But what did it matter? Tigerclaw and Fireheart were dead, slain at the paws of the other. 

The Fire had saved her Clan... but it came at the highest possible cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Bluestar did not even have time to mourn.

“Bluestar we- what? Fireheart?” Graystripe, Fireheart’s loyal friend. Always getting tied up and involved in whatever foolishness Fireheart was doing next. More even, as he took as RiverClan cat as his mate, even when Fireheart tried to warn him off from doing so. A mate that had been tragically taken from him during the birth of their kits... and now came face to face with the death of his greatest and only friend. Fireheart was the sole cat in the clan to give Graystripe his support and comfort in this trying time, where the truth of his relationship came to pass. Not only that, but they had been close friends since apprenticeship since Graystripe first encountered Fireheart even. Back when he was a kittypet, venturing out into the wilds for the first time, and Graystripe had been impressed by his courage and boldness.

Despite this, however, despite the way his voice broke off into chocking, stunning disbelief. Graystripe would take a deep breath, shaking himself like he had just climbed out of deep water. “We’re losing the fight.” He meowed. “There are too many of them. Bluestar, we need your help.”

At first, all Bluestar could do was stare at him. Help? Her? Help? After she had just stood by and did nothing as two of her most trusted warriors killed each other? What could she do to help her clan now? But, as Graystripe stared at her adoringly, with Fireheart dead at his feet, a new feeling began to build within her chest. Rage. Pure. Furious Rage. These rogues dared to attack them, dared to attack her clan, her kin?! They dare fight alongside Tigerclaw, that kit-eating traitor? They dare try to rip away the cats that Fireheart died for? Well, Bluestar would not let them! Leaping to her paws, Bluestar darted out of her den, with a startled Graystripe scrambling to keep up. 

As she burst out of the shadows of her den and into the sunlight, the first glance of the clearing seemed to be filled with nothing but rogues, as if all ThunderClan warriors had been driven out. But even as Bluestar charged into the fray, she began making out familiar shapes here and there. Longtail, squirming underneath a huge tabby tom - Bluestar made a mental note to keep an eye on him closely over the next few moons - as well as Patchpelt scrabbling just out of reach of a skinny grey outlaw, whirling around to rake his nose with outstretched claws before he hurled himself at the rogue’s belly.

Despite the injuries Tigerclaw had inflicted still stinging, Bluestar felt invigorated like never before. She would take on each and every rogue by herself if she needed to! But even as she tore into a ginger she-cat, sending her running and shrieking, Bluestar was distracted as a blue-grey shape darted into the clearing, calling a challenge. A cat that was familiar and unfamiliar in a way that made her heartache at the sight of her.

Mistyfoot. Her daughter.

She wasn’t alone either, a whole patrol of RiverClan warriors were pouring out of the tunnel. Leopardfur. Stonefur. Blackclaw... After them came Whitestorm and the rest of his patrol. They were strong and full of energy, and fell on the invaders with claws outstretched and tails lashing in fury. Terrified by the sudden appearance of reinforcements, the rogue cats scattered with shocked howls. Bluestar chased them towards the tunnel, snarling and clawing at any rogue she could get her paws on, but there was no need. Surprised when they thought their victory was certain, and leaderless now that Tigerclaw was dead, the rogues had no fight left in them.

Within a few heartbeats, they were gone. The only rogue left remaining was Brokentail, bleeding badly from head and shoulders. The blind cat scrabbled on the ground, mewling faintly like a sick kit. Bluestar stared at him coldly, she had recognized some of the cats as his followers and knew he was involved in this attack. For several seconds, Bluestar considered striking him down, of forcing him to feel the fury and angry swirling within her chest. But, just as swiftly as her anger had come, it left. Leaving Bluestar feeling empty and hollow. 

The cost of this victory was far too high.

Turning away Brokentail, Bluestar focused on the RiverClan cats as the gathered back together with murmurs of concern. Bluestar’s eyes lingered on Mistyfoot, before she forced herself to turn her attention back to Leopardfur as she approached. “Thank you, your help is deeply appreciated.”

“I recognized some of the old ShadowClan warriors,” Leopardfur told her gravely. “The ones who left with Brokenstar.” 

“As did I.” Bluestar acknowledged with a dip of her head, still wondering if she should share Tigerclaw’s involvement with RiverClan or not... but, there was another matter to address first. “How did you know we needed help?” She asked, puzzled.

“We didn’t,” replied Mistyfoot. “We came to talk to you about-”

“Not now,” Leopardfur interrupted, though realization struck Bluestar like a thunderbolt. The kits. Graystripe’s kits. In the confusion of Tigerclaw’s betrayal, she had almost forgotten about them entirely, and now... “ThunderClan needs time to recover.” Leopardfur dipped her head graciously toward Bluestar. “We are glad to have helped. We will return soon.” With that, the RiverClan warriors turned to leave. _Mistyfoot_ turned to leave. Leaving Bluestar to deal with a broken clan. Leaving Bluestar to tell her clan the truth of her failure as a leader. Of how she failed to see the betrayal growing right beneath her nose... and before she could even think about it, Bluestar blurted out.

“Wait!” 

As the RiverClan warriors turned back round in confusion and surprise, Bluestar scrambled to come up with an excuse for them, for Mistyfoot to stay around for longer... and there was only one that came to mind. “There is... another matter I wish to address. I will need to talk to my clan first, but your presence is needed.” 

“What matter?” Leopardfur questioned, confused, with suspicion growing in her eyes.

“As I said, I will need to talk to my clan first,” Bluestar said, but when Leopardfur frowned, she knew it wasn’t enough... and a memory came unbidden. Of a recent punishment carried out on Fireheart - and Graystripe - for feeding a clan that was not their own... “Also, while not... conventional. I thought you might want to...” Come on Bluestar, say it. Just _say it_ already. Acknowledge the truth out loud you fox-hearted coward! “... To pay your respects to Fireheart, as-”

“‘Pay your respects to Fireheart’?” Bluestar startled at the interruption, not even noticing Sandstorm’s hunting patrol return. But here the ginger she-cat was, desperately searching the clearing with her eyes, looking for any signs of Fireheart. While behind her, Cloudpaw looked at Bluestar with wide eyes. Cloudpaw, Fireheart’s apprentice, and his nephew. Given to him by his sister... oh StarClan, she was going to have to tell Fireheart’s sister, wasn’t she? “You don’t... you don’t mean he’s?”

“Yes.” Bluestar’s heart ached as Sandstorm’s expression broke at this, as Cloudpaw stumbled away, shaking his head in denial. The rest of the clan began murmuring between themselves, surprised and shocked. Brightpaw hurried forward to support Cloudpaw, allowing him to lean against her as she meowed softly to him. 

“No, no... how did here... where did he?” Sandstorm’s voice was barely more than a whisper, choked with grief. Bluestar spared the RiverClan patrol a glance, and seeing that they were making no moves to leave - though Leopardfur did not look happy as Mistyfoot whispered urgently to her - she turned back to Sandstorm and nodded towards her den. Beckoning for Whitestorm to follow as she did. Graystripe stepping alongside Sandstorm without any prompting, and for that, Bluestar was grateful. She needed all the support she could get at this moment... even if she could not bring it upon herself to ask for it.

“What? Tigerclaw?!” Sandstorm’s voice echoed in the den, sharp in disbelief as she stared down with round eyes. A glance to her side showed Whitestorm equally startled, while Graystripe looked down in grim satisfaction and grief. He could guess what happened, he had been working with Fireheart to discover the truth after all, even if Fireheart had been the only one of the two to voice his dissent with Tigerclaw... and the only one of the two that had arrived to save her life from him in the end. “What happened? Why did he kill Tigerclaw? Did Tigerclaw kill him? Why?” For a few seconds, Bluestar would not reply, simply staring down at her deputy. The deputy that just tried to murder her. And the rage that had driven her against the invading rogues flickered back to life. But, it was no longer red, furious rage. No, this rage was cold and hungry. Even more dangerous than the previous rage. 

“Tigerclaw tried to kill me, and murdered Fireheart when he tried to save me,” Bluestar said bluntly as she stepped forwards, carefully reaching out with a foreclaw to try and pry Fireheart’s jaws open. She was _not_ going to bury the saviour of their clan alongside this disloyal, cowardly _traitor!_ Graystripe would soon step forward to help, Sandstorm - and even Whitestorm - too busy staring at her in disbelief. Processing what she had just said, processing what had just happened in the middle of the rogue’s attack. It was harder to free Fireheart than Bluestar expected, as despite his actions. Bluestar would not defile Tigerclaws’ body by simply ripping Fireheart’s fangs free. But, eventually the two where pried apart, and she turned to the others.

“Graystripe, Sandstorm. Fireheart is yours. Whitestorm, help me with this _traitor_. The Clan needs to learn the truth of this fox-hearted murderer.” Sandstorm hesitated, eyes flicking back and forth between the dead cats and the living. As Whitestorm nodded and stepped forward however, she shook her head and did the same. Bending her head and carefully gripping Fireheart’s back with her fangs, with Graystripe taking his scruff. The two left, carefully carrying their friend between them. Bluestar waited for them to leave, before lowering her head to grasp Tigerclaw’s scruff and carry him into the clearing, where ThunderClan had already started gathering.

The murmuring picked up significantly when she and Whitestorm emerged, carrying Tigerclaw’s body. The clan surprised to see their loyal deputy dead... and that Bluestar had not previously mentioned it when surely his death was more important, right? If they had been confused before though, they grew even more concerned when instead of carrying Tigerclaw fully into the clearing as Sandstorm and Graystripe had done with Fireheart, Bluestar would only take a few steps away from her den before abrupt dropping Tigerclaw. Whitestorm staggering in surprise, before carefully lowering Tigerclaw to the ground as Bluestar coldly walked around the carcass. Sitting down in front of it, coiling her tail around her paws - not wanting its lashing to reflect just how _furious_ she was - as she looked across the confused and concerned cats. Distracted from their mourning of Fireheart by her treatment of Tigerclaw. 

“Moments ago, Tigerclaw tried to _murder_ me.” Her clan fell silent at this. Good. She wanted them to _listen_. “The rogue’s attacked us because of _him_. A perfect cover for him to attack me in my den and take the role of leader. And he made it _very_ clear that he didn’t care if I had nine lives left or if I was on my last. He was going to rip every. Single. Life. Away. Until I was dead, and he was the new leader of ThunderClan.” Hmph, still silent. Where they shocked from Tigerclaw’s violence, having the idealization of their noble deputy ripped away from them. Or was it how she spoke, with barely controlled hatred for a cat she used to trust beyond all else? Either way, Bluestar was satisfied at this response.

“As it was. Fireheart - who had known of his truth, bloodthirsty nature for moons - arrived to stop Tigerclaw. Sadly, Fireheart was unable to survive his bout with Tigerclaw, though he ensured that he took Tigerclaw with him as he passed. I’m sure Tigerclaw’s spirit must be _infuriated_ that a ‘mere kittypet’ killed him.” Bluestar couldn’t help but allow a sneer to cross her face. Hopefully, now her clan would shut up about the fact that Fireheart didn’t have Clan blood when he had proven himself far more than every other worthless warrior here. “As for how Fireheart knew of Tigerclaw’s true nature? Simple - he knew Tigerclaw had already murdered one of our own in his attempt to become leader and was more than willing to kill again if necessary. And it is this murder that I asked the RiverClan patrol to stay, to answer a question that will reveal who Tigerclaw killed.”

Turning her attention towards the extremely surprised and very confused RiverClan cats, Bluestar wished that she had taken this question more seriously in the past. That when Fireheart brought the truth before her previously, she listened. And that she had not thrown it aside, simply because Fireheart had unwittingly brought up the sins of her past.

“RiverClan, please share with ThunderClan how Oakheart died.” Loud discussion sprung up among her warriors and elders. The apprentices were confused about this - and she did not blame them. They either had not been born at the time of the battle of Sunning Rocks, or had been too young to know what had just happened. Caught off-guard by such an unexpected question, the RiverClan cats would not answer... all, except for one. Bluestar’s heart ached fiercely as Mistyfoot stepped forwards. Head held high, despite how the hostility surrounding  
“Tell us, how did Oakheart die?” Even as confusion spread across Leopardfur’s face, Mistyfoot stepped forwards. Her head high, and her voice clear and strong, despite the hostility she faced by the cats around her. Not from all of ThunderClan mind you - Whitestorm was calm and willing to listen, while Sandstorm was eager to learn the truth. Graystripe, of course, knew the answer and nodded at Mistyfoot as their eyes met for a split-second before Mistyfoot turned away to address the clan.

“Oakheart was crushed by a rockfall. A terrible accident during the fight for Sunningrocks.” Silence. The clan stunned at this declaration, and all the implications that it carried. Implications that RiverClan did not know, and after Mistyfoot examined the silent cats, she continued. “Fireheart knew this because previously, he had sought me out to ask that specific question...” Here, Mistyfoot paused, surprising Bluestar as he eyes flashed back to Graypstripe before she continued. “Well, not me, so much as any RiverClan warrior that could answer the question. Silverstream was who he asked first, for obvious reasons, but when she didn’t know. Silverstream turned to me to answer the question for him.” Now Mistyfoot turned to Bluestar, a question of her own on her lips. “How is this related to Tigerclaw though? What does my father’s death prove about a traitor’s crimes?”

“When he returned from Sunningrocks, Tigerclaw claimed to be the one to have killed Oakheart, and that the action had been done in response to Oakheart killing Redtail,” Graypstripe answered before Bluestar could... irritating, but likely for the best. He was calmer than her after all. Her heart ached again as realization blooded across Mistyfoot’s face, her eyes darting from Fireheart and Tigerclaw, piecing everything together. Leopardfyur meanwhile, had narrowed her eyes at Bluestar, suspicious, but quiet. Likely putting two and two together herself. Not that this would stop Graystripe from making sure _everyone_ knew the truth. “If you take away Tigerclaw’s act of killing Oakheart however, you have to question if Oakheart killed Redtail as well. Which he didn’t, did he?” That last question was directed at Mistyfoot, who shook her head in response.

“No. Oakheart would never kill the deputy of another clan like that.” 

“Which means, someone killed Redtail, but it wasn’t Oakheart. That someone, of course, was Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw needed to become deputy of ThunderClan to become its leader, and as long as Redtail was alive, that wasn’t possible. So he killed Redtail, and blamed it on Oakheart, a cat he already knew was dead and couldn’t correct others. ThunderClan had no reason not to believe him, nor any reason to ask RiverClan about how their deputy died. A perfect crime.” Here, Graystripe would pause. Which Bluestar was half-amused to realize was for dramatic effect before he declared. “Except for the fact that his murder of Tigerclaw had been witnessed by his very own apprentice: Ravenpaw.”

“This is the biggest pile of fox-dug I’ve ever heard in my life!” Darkstripe yowled, shoving his way through the crowd with a snarl on his face. The furious, hate-filled look he shot Fireheart’s body had Bluestar tense. Ready to spring forward to stop Darkstripe from defiling her apprentice’s body. “First you bring in a RiverClan patrol, claiming that Oakheart wasn’t killed by Tigerclaw, and now you're saying that a dead apprentice saw him kill Redtail?! How mouse-brained do you think we are?! This is obviously some RiverClan plot to discredit Tigerclaw, and your in on it, aren’t you Graystripe? We all know how cosy _you_ were getting with them and that she-cat of theirs, and Fireheart was more than happy to go hunting for them as well! Why should we trust the word of a kittypet and a _traitor_ , when we have no reason to believe it?!” 

By the time he had finished, Darkstripe was nose to nose with Graystripe, both toms flexing their claws and lashing their tails. Moments away from leaping at each other. ThunderClan was talking heatedly between themselves. Apprentices whispering between themselves, Elders talking to the younger warriors, while the older warriors sat with the gossiping queens. All while the RiverClan patrol sat in the middle of the camp, Leopardfur looking around warily, ready to order her cats to leave any second now. Mistyfoot staring Darkstripe down with an ice-cold glare. Before any of them could react, however, Bluestar spoke.

“Are you questioning me, Darkstripe?” While her voice appeared calm on the surface, the cold fury that had been trembling though her body had ignited again. Running red-hot and dancing under the surface of her speech. As she stalked forward towards the surprised tom, she faintly noticed the overs backing away slowly. “Are you questioning your Leader? Or are you such a mouse-brain that you’ve _forgot_ the fact that Tigerclaw _**just tried to kill me?!**_ ” Her voice lifted into a furious yowl at the end, causing Darkstripe to flinch, but was unable to move further. Pinned in place by her wrathful glare. “As it sounds to me like you were! You were questioning my judgement in trusting the claims of RiverClan after my own deputy tried to kill me! You were questioning my judgement in trusting the claims of the cat who just _died_ , saving my life! So, Darkstripe. _Are_ you questioning your leader. Or are you going to claim that I wasn’t aware of the identity of the cat that pinned me in my den and was promising to kill me for each and every life I have left?!”

Bluestar waited for a reply, her fury barely contained to just words, her claws digging into the soil of the camp as she repressed her desire to pounce Darkstripe and rip him to shreds. Darkstripe, either though some semblance of survival instinct. Or because he had been cowed by her fury. Either way, Bluestar would turn away after it became obvious that he wasn’t going to say the word, her fury subsiding back to its lethal cold shimmering. “Mistyfoot is a noble and honourable warrior. Willing to lend aid to a warrior from another clan after they sought her out, without fully understanding how her knowledge would help them. Graystripe - despite his misjudgment in courting Silverstream - is a loyal and generous friend to whom win his respect. He supported Fireheart in finding the truth about Tigerclaw and helped keep Ravenpaw safe when it became clear to them that he was not safe in the clan anymore. They are both cats worthy of respect, which is more than can be said about _you_.” 

With that, Bluestar would march back to her spot near in front of Tigerclaw, settling down to address the clan, wanting to get this business over and done with. “As for Ravenpaw: We only had Fireheart’s word to go on, and never saw his body to confirm it. Fireheart, who not only knew that Ravenpaw had witnessed the murder of Redtail but knew that Tigerclaw would be willing to silence Ravenpaw _pernamently_ if he had his way.” Bluestar knew that she could straight up tell the clan that she already knew Ravenpaw was alive, but she wanted. No. _Needed_ to teach them this lesson. To show her Clanmates the importance of _thinking_ through a situation, and using their minds for more than just hunting and patrolling. It was obvious now, how much Fireheart and Tigerclaw had been fighting against each other with their wits, and not their claws for so long... and she was an utter mouse-brain for not using her own mind either. 

“Some of you might remember Fireheart talking to me privately before his first Gathering as a warrior. During that time, he explained to me how he had encouraged Ravenpaw to leave the clan to ensure his safety. As well as claiming that Redtail had died under Tigerclaw, and not Oakheart. A claim I dismissed at the time as Fireheart did not know that Oakheart had been killed in a rockfall, and I could not believe that Redtail had slain Oakheart himself. Instead of dropping that issue, however, Fireheart would visit Ravenpaw again. Here he would learn how Oakheart would die, and not content with just Ravenpaw’s word. He went to RiverClan to get confirmation of his death. But again, I did not believe him. I could not believe that. After all, Tigerclaw was a noble and loyal deputy. A cat I could trust with all my lives.” Bluestar lowered her gaze to Fireheart, surprised at just how bitter her voice was. It wasn't directed at the clan either... no, this was bitterness was directed at herself, for all to hear. “And now we all know how that trust turned out.” 

To her immense frustration, the clan was not silent after she was finished speaking. Murmuring and meowing to one another. Still sceptical and disbelieving over the truth of Tigerclaw. What did they want? What was necessary for them to let go of their blind belief, and accept the harsh reality? StarClan descending from the stars and pronouncing Tigerclaw’s crimes to them!?

“Ravenpaw lives with Barley now, over in the barn,” Graypstripe spoke up, causing Bluestar to start, even as she furrowed her brow, almost scowling in her confusion. What did it matter where Ravenpaw now lived? “So, if you can get past WindClan without running into any patrols, you could always ask him yourself.” Hmph. Bluestar doubted that it would be enough to convince the clan, mouse-brained as they all were. But, she grudgingly supposed he had a point. After all, it would confirm the claim that Ravenpaw was still alive. “Though, you should probably wait until I’ve already visited him. To let him know that Tigerclaw is dead, and the truth of Redtail and himself has come out. No point in frightening him after all.” 

Apart from the fact that they would need to get past WindClan multiple times. After they had just got into a nasty fight with WindClan over their sheltering of Brokentail. As mouse-brained as her warriors were, they were still _her_ warriors. Tigerclaw had worked alone and made that very clear. Besides, she needed to talk to Ravenpaw herself. To apologize for her failure as a leader, and not realizing how Tigerclaw had forced him to flee from the clan. Luckily, however, WindClan was the one territory she could cross without being stopped. 

“I’ll take a patrol to the Moonstone in two days. WindClan won’t stop us if I wish to talk to StarClan.” Just let them try. Bluestar would send them back to their camp as scraps! “We can visit the barn and Ravenpaw on the way.” And it would be on the way. Bluestar wanted to go to the Moonstone anyway.... No, she _needed_ to go. To talk to StarClan and demand if they always knew that this would happen. That if Fireheart would have to die to save her clan... and perhaps... perhaps she might even have a chance to see him in Starclan... to see Fireheart again, and have a chance to apologize for all of her mistakes, for all of the things she should have done, but did not. “Graystripe, you’ll come to talk with Ravenpaw.” That was the obvious choice. Now, who else to bring with them? They need the sceptics, the doubters. Cats that were struggling to believe the truth... “Dustpelt, Swiftpaw, you’ll come with us.” Dustpelt looked up to Tigerclaw, while Swiftpaw was Longtail’s apprentice, one of Tigerclaw’s strongest supporters. Not to mention his mother with Goldenflower, Tigerclaw’s mate. He likely looked up to Tigerclaw as a father himself... that, and Dustpelt was Ravenpaw’s brother, even if they had never been too close. “Cloudpaw, you’ll come too.” Two apprentices where better than one after all.

That done, Bluestar would look over her clan, judging what she saw, judging the expressions and body language. She saw their doubt. She saw their uncertainty. She saw their hesitation. And she hated them for it. Hated them for doubting her. For doubting Mistyfoot. For doubting _Fireheart_. Even Sandstorm, _Sandstorm_ , who was very clearly in love with Fireheart, was doubting him! Bluestar had to sink her claws deep into the dirt of the camp. Otherwise, she doubted she would be able to resist the temptation to tear them for their disbelief... and even then. If it was not for the fact that she would be taking some of the greatest sceptics in the clan to Ravenpaw, to hear the truth from himself. As well as the fact that Mistyfoot was still here, her daughter, her, watching her. Judging her. Bluestar knew that she would have not been able to contain her anger. 

“Is there anything else anyone wishes to say?” Bluestar said after no one spoke-up once her order had been given. Oh, they were _happy_ to talk and gossip among themselves. More than happy to whisper all their dirty little messages and disbelief and suspicion about her and her claims. But were any of them bold enough to voice that disbelief? Did any of them think to challenge her? No. No, of course not. They were all too _cowardly_ to do so. Nodding into the silence, Bluestar turned her head to Whitestorm. Noble Whitestorm. Loyal Whitestorm. The only cat in the entire clan that accepted her word as truth. There had been no doubt or hesitation in his face, only sadness. Grief for the loss of two, bright warriors to ThunderClan. One, long to the darkness of ambition, and the other, stopping the darkness within ThunderClan... a grief that too Bluestar's shock, was one she shared.

“Whitestorm, please remove Tigerclaw from the camp.” Turning as the tom nodded, she faced the RiverClan patrol and dipped her head. She could not keep her daughter by her side any longer. “Thank you for staying, and aiding in ThunderClan affairs. Please extend my apologies to Crookedstar for keeping for so long.” 

“I think he would understand why when we tell him what happened,” Leopardfur said, dipping her head in reply, before turning to the RiverClan cats. Mistyfoot did not join them right away however, as she stopped by Fireheart. Lowering her head to rasp her tongue over his fur in a few, short licks. Before straightening up and joining them at the entrance. In that time, Graystripe had caught them at the entrance and was talking quietly to Leopadfur. About what, Bluestar did not know, and did not care. The realization that she mourned Tigerclaw for who he could have been, and the sorrow of seeing Mistyfoot leave the camp, without knowing her true mother. Had combined to extinguish the fury that had been sustaining her throughout this trail. And now... and now her grief returned. The loss of Fireheart, who had started to become like a son to her. The loss of Mistyfoot and Stonepelt and even Mosskit, all those years ago, and even the loss of Tigerclaw, of the loyal, noble warrior he once was and could have been. There was nothing left to distract her now as she stepped forward, joining the clan in paying her respects to the hero of ThunderClan.

The flame of her fury had gone out. Leaving nothing but grief in its wake.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bluestar lowered her muzzle to Fireheart’s body, she was only vaguely aware of the others moving around her, paying their respect to him. Darkstripe, as she expected, refused to do so. But, she was surprised to see Longtail approaching, despite his previous scepticism. Perhaps, despite Fireheart’s origin as a kittypet, Longtail had come to grudgingly respect Fireheart for being the loyal and passionate warrior he was... that, or perhaps Longtail simply didn’t want to appear bad now that Tigerclaw had been put into such a harsh light. Longtail never was the bravest of cats. 

Little as Bluestar wished to do but grieve, she could not stop her eyes from seeing, she could not stop her nose from smelling, and she could not stop her ears from hearing.

“What was that about?” Sandstorm, spoken softly and quietly. 

“I told them that they can have Stormkit and Featherkit in three days time, after I’ve gone to Ravenpaw.” At Graystripe’s words, Bluestar could not help but lift her head, alarmed. Graystripe was going to give his kits away? No. No. She knew what that was like, she knew that pain, and she couldn’t let him make the same mistake! Before she could speak, however, a new voice interrupted them.

“Graystripe, are you sure?” Brackenfur, apprentice facing mentor... even if Fireheart had been more of a mentor to Brackenfur in the end. “You’ve just lost Fireheart, are you sure you want to lose your kits too?”

“I’m going with them.” Bluestar blinked, straightening up in surprise at the conviction in Graystripe’s voice. “Fireheart... Fireheart was the only one here who supported me. Who understood what I had gone through, and didn’t judge me for it. Without him... I can’t... I can’t stay here. Not when everyone hates me for falling in love with Silverstream. Not when everyone sees me as a traitor, just because I followed my heart... and, and at least this way, I can do one last task for my clan. I can make sure they aren’t drawn into a fight that can be avoided.” 

Bluestar’s heart twisted at his words. How had she failed her clan so badly? Not only had she allowed herself to be tricked by a murderer and made him her deputy. Then did nothing as he killed the most promising young cat she had ever known in her life. But she had allowed one of her warriors to be pushed aside and isolated by the Clan until he felt like his only choice was to leave and join another clan... and of course, there was Ravenpaw, chased out of the clan due to her blindness to her deputy’s dark ambition. Bluestar truly was a failure of a leader. Yet, despite how she wished otherwise, she could not step down. The Clan was already shaken by the truth of their deputy - even before their doubts were put to rest. Having their leader step down at the same time would likely shatter them for a long, long time. 

For the rest of her final life, Bluestar would strive to make sure that Fireheart’s death was worthy of the life it had cost. An impossible goal, she knew. Fireheart had the potential to be the best of them. A warrior. A leader... and a friend to all, no matter which clan they came from, and even to those outside the clans. That was what Fireheart would have become, Bluestar was sure about it. She doubted there would ever be a cat who could live up to the promise that he left behind, but that did not mean that Bluestar could not _try_.

It didn’t stop her heart from feeling like it was trying to rip itself from her chest. Bluestar doubted that feeling was ever going to go away. But, it didn’t seem so overwhelming now. It didn’t feel like it was going to dominate her thoughts and feelings as it had done before. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Graystripe, but I understand. I hope you do well in RiverClan.” Bluestar’s meow was soft and still filled with grief. Yet the warmth that was also laced within her words weren't forced. “But, if you ever find yourself unable to stay in RiverClan, and I am still leader of ThunderClan, you are always welcome to return.” Surprise flashed over Graystripe’s face at this offer, as did those of the cats around her. Bluestar’s words carried strongly in the silence of mourning. Uncertain how to respond, and overwhelmed by his emotions, Graystripe dropped his head, unable to look Bluestar in the eye.

The sound of pawsteps alerted Bluestar to another’s approach. Turning to see Yellowfang approaching, grief hanging from her body like water to a cat’s pelt. Yellowfang’s eyes met Bluestar’s for a split second, before she looked away, coming up to sit next to Fireheart.

“Brokentail is dead.” Bluestar had never heard Yellowfang’s raspy voice be so weak before... “His wounds were too much for him, there was nothing I could have done.” For a few seconds, Bluestar felt like Yellowfang was trying to convince herself, rather than telling the others, before dismissing this. Brokentail was a monster, and Bluestar was not sad to hear of his death. No one was going to miss him. 

“Good riddance.” Sandstorm said quietly, echoing Bluestar’s thoughts as she spared Yellowfang a brief glance, before turning to her mourning. Yellowfang, who was now noticeably leaning against Cinderpelt for support, the young medicine cat giving comfort to her mentor, even as she grieved the cat that was her first mentor, and then one of her closest friends. Yellowfang must be mourning Fireheart more than Bluestar had realized for her to be so deeply affected... then again, Fireheart did have a way of worming himself into the hearts of old molly’s, as she knew from personal experience. So it should not have come as a surprise. 

Nothing else would be said as they sat there, mourning Fireheart together. Graystripe, his best friend. Sandstorm, a cat that would have become his mate for sure. Cinderpelt, his first apprentice. Cloudpaw, his second and his nephew. Yellowfang, a close friend and advisor. The first cat to welcome her to ThunderClan, and a large reason why she stayed. And of course, his leader, his mentor, and the cat who had decided to invite him to join this fierce and proud world of the Clans. Bluestar. So many cats touched by the brief, yet bright life of this young warrior. One who would be deeply missed.

As the moon rose into the sky, however, Bluestar knew that she was needed as a leader once again. Reaching down to briefly pass her tongue over Fireheart’s ears, she rose and padded away, heading towards the Highrock. Already, several cats had gathered as she leapt up on top of it. She would still call out regardless, however: “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” Having expected her summons, the clan soon slipped out from the various dens that had curled up within to wait. Bluestar soon being the centre of attention as the Clan waited with bated breath to hear who she would pick as the Deputy now. Not just after the death of their previous deputy, but after it was revealed he had tried to kill Bluestar. 

Fireheart would have made a great deputy...

“I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Fireheart may hear and approve of my choice.” There was a faint amount of whispering at Bluestar’s unconventional words. Normally it was either StarClan or the previous deputy, not a cat who wasn’t even a senior warrior. But Bluestar ignored them, knowing that Fireheart had earned this honour. “The new deputy of ThunderClan is Whitestorm.” 

For a heartbeat, there was silence. Whitestorm was blinking up at Bluestar, a look of pleasure and spreading over his face. This was one of the reasons why Bluestar had chosen Whitestorm. Tigerclaw had tried to kill her due to his ambition. What better choice to reassure and help the clan’s spirit recover than a cat that had no ambition beyond helping his clan? Plus, he was wise and patient. A little quiet from time to time, but after the loud and aggressive Tigerclaw, Whitestorm’s quit wisdom would be a perfect contrast. Not to mention out of all the living warriors of her clan, Whitestorm, her nephew, was the cat that Bluestar trusted the most.

Slowly, he rose to his paws. “Bluestar, cats of ThunderClan,” he meowed, “I never expected to be given this honour. I swear by StarClan.” An unexpected pause, Whitestorm glancing behind him, before he continued. “And Fireheart, that I will do all I can to serve you.” As he finished speaking, sound gradually swelled from the assembled cats, a mixture of yowls and purrs and voice calling, “Whitestorm!” All the Clan began to press around the white warrior, congratulating him. It... didn’t warm Bluestar’s heart, too weighed down in her grief. But seeing just how popular her nephew and her trusted friend was with the Clan? It helped ease her grief, at least a little. 

And that was the way forward wasn’t it? One paw-step in front of the other. 

Bluestar would allow the congratulations to continue for some time, before signalling her Clan for silent. Waiting for the murmuring to die down before she called out. “Cloudpaw, step forwards.” The young white cat was clearly nervous as he stepped forward, trying to put on a brave face, but unable to stop his tail from twitching behind him. “Fireheart was a dedicated and passionate warrior, and I am sure he would have passed these traits down if he had been able to complete Cloudpaw’s training. Today, I name the cat that will become Cloudpaw’s new mentor to complete his training.” As she paused, Bluestar cast her gaze over the assembled cats, asking herself if this was what she wanted. There were several cats, both the same age as Fireheart and older, who had never had an apprentice and would likely be a good mentor for young Cloudpaw. 

But, no. There was only one choice forward.

“I will take Cloudpaw on as my apprentice.” As expected, that got her clan talking. Bluestar picking up surprise and hesitation among her warriors and elders. Likely wondering if Cloudpaw was worthy of such an honour, or if she was the best mentor for him. The apprentices meanwhile, were envious, but not to the extent it would poison their relationship with Cloudpaw. She expected it to fuel quite a friendly rivalry between Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw, the elder apprentice previously ignoring the young tom due to his kittypet roots. As for Cloudpaw himself? Well, he was surprised at first, but then his face grew serious and determined, likely realizing the truth behind her decision, and decided then and there to ensure that it would be a wise choice.

Jumping down from the Highrock, Bluestar padded forward, lowering her head to touch her nose to Cloudpaw’s, ending the ceremony. As he stepped back, the other apprentices crowded round him, congratulating him on his mentor. Brindleface also stepped forwards, a mother to Cloudpaw in all but name... and the elders too. He always did get along with the old cats of the clan, and they were fond of him in turn. Whitestorm would step forward as well, the newest deputy talking to the leader’s new apprentice. All of this was good, but did nothing to shake the grief weighing Bluestar down as she returned to Fireheart’s side. In two days time, she would be taking a patrol to Highstones, a long journey that would likely take most of the day to complete. The longest journey that Bluestar had ever been on during her life... except she knew, that this journey. This journey of coming to terms with her grief, and putting not just Fireheart’s death. But the death of all those she had lost... Oakheart, Lionheart, Redtail, Moonflower, Sunstar, Snowfur and Mosskit... as well as Stonefur and Mistyfoot, losing them as kits, even if they still lived. 

Yes. Bluestar had lost much in her life... and she craved to join them after so long apart. Her aching heart yearned for the rest that would be given to her once her final life was taken from her. Until then, however, Bluestar would strive to live up to the legacy that Fireheart left behind. As she sat vigil for Fireheart, she swore that until her final breath. That she would make sure that Fireheart’s death would be the most important and significant death that ThunderClan had ever known, and that he would always be remembered for his sacrifice.

* * * * * * *

Eventually, the sun would rise, and the elders took Fireheart’s body away to be buried. Bluestar dismissed Cloudpaw, Sandstorm and Graystripe to sleep, while Yellowfang and Cinderpelt retired to the medicine cat den. After conversing with Whitestorm and helping him plan the patrols, Bluestar would return to her den as well. The mental and physical exhaustion of the long day and night had caught up with her at last, and she slept soundly until noon. Once awake, she would fetch Cloudpaw and set out on a hunting patrol with him, wishing to assess his hunting skills. There was, however, a second reason for this patrol, and soon the two cats found themselves on the edge of the Twoleg place.

“Wait here, I’ll go and see if mum is out,” Cloudpaw told Bluestar, leaving the silver molly to wait as he jumped on top of the fence, and dropped down the other side. As she curled her tail around her paws, Bluestar had to wonder just what Fireheart’s sister was like. Obviously, she wasn’t as outgoing and adventurous as Fireheart had been, preferring the life of a Kittypet to that of a warrior. Yet, she had also given up one of her kits to ThuderClan, despite knowing how harsh it was, in the middle of leaf-bare as well. Had it been youthful foolishness? She was Fireheart’s littermate, after all, so would have only been nine, ten moons old when she had her litter. She wouldn’t even have been a warrior by that time... do kittypets always have kits so young? Or had there been something else, another reason why she had given Cloudpaw away?

As Cloudpaw appeared back on the fence, beckoning with his tail, Bluestar put these thoughts away as she rose to her feet. She would likely never know why... and in the end, it didn’t matter, did it? What’s done is done, and after what she was going to share... she doubted this she-cat would ever wish to give up another of her kits.

“Bluestar, allow me to introduce my mother, Princess,” Cloudpaw said once the two clan cats had dropped down into the yard, Bluestar soon straightening up to study the surprised and slightly scared kittypet before her. She certainly looked the part, soft, like all kittypets. A light-brown tabby, with a white belly and paws. Bluestar struggled to see her in ThunderClan like Fireheart was, even as a Queen. Even with Cloudpaw and Princess side by side, Bluestar struggled to see the family resemblance, young Cloudpaw was lean and muscular, trained as a warrior. While Princess was plump and soft, like all kittypets. Really, beyond a vague similarity in facial structure - and her green eyes - Bluestar would never have guessed this soft kittypet was Fireheart’s littermate.

But that simply made it even clearer, how unique Fireheart had been, to be born a kittypet and become a warrior, didn’t it?

“Princess, allow me to introduce the leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar.” 

“Leader?” Princess echoed, worry crossing her face as her eyes widened in alarm. “Oh no, did something happen to Fireheart? Is he sick? Is he injured? Is he... Is he..?” Bluestar blinked, surprised at Princess’ question. Then, it struck her. Princess might not have her brother’s courage, but she had his quick-thinking mind. After all, her assumption was right. Bluestar would never have visited if Fireheart was not.

“Dead,” Bluestar said softly, lowering her head in grief. The sorrow of his loss still strong within his heart. “Fireheart died yesterday.” Instantly, Princess’ alarm was replaced with sorrow, and a mournful keening rose from her throat. Her head dipped as she swayed where she stood. Swiftly, Cloudpaw stepped forward, offering his mother support and comfort over their mutual loss. Princess buried her snout into Cloudpaw’s shoulder for a few seconds, before she drew herself back. Bluestar surprised once again by the stubbornness in those green eyes as she meowed quietly, but firmly.

“How did he die? Was it because of the tom he warned me about? A big dark tabby with a scarred muzzle?” 

Fireheart had told Princess about Tigerclaw...? That, made sense. Even before she knew of Tigerclaw’s true nature, she would have warned Princess to stay away from Tigerclaw. Loyal as she believed him to be, he was rather fierce when it came to defending ThunderClan, and held a strong distaste for kittypets. More than likely relating to the fact that his father, Pinestar, retired as leader and became one himself.

“Yes. That cat was Tigerclaw. A rather fierce and aggressive cat, but a loyal cat to the clan and trusted deputy.” Slight pause, savour Cloudpaw, scandalized expression and Princess’ confusion, before she said. “If one ignores the fact that he tried to murder me yesterday under the cover of a rogue attack, and that he had killed a previous deputy, Redtail, to gain that position.” Cloudpaw was now confused, wondering why Bluestar had led with compliments to Tigerclaw, while Princess looked horrified at this news. Bluestar could hardly blame here, even as a clan cat it would be horrifying to hear a deputy trying to kill their own leader. “Fireheart warned you about him because he had known the truth of Redtail’s death for a long time... but, I didn’t believe him. Never saw Tigerclaw as anything other than a noble and loyal warrior. If I had believed him from the start, if I had caught Tigerclaw’s crimes sooner.” If she hadn’t frozen up and left Fireheart to fight Tigerclaw alone. If she hadn’t allowed the grief of giving up her kits cloud her judgement of Fireheart’s claims... “I might have been able to prevent Fireheart’s death, I’m sorry.” 

Princess blinked as she took in the truth of her brother’s story, for the first time realizing how dangerous his life likely had been... and then, to Bluestar’s surprise, shook her head with a small smile on her face. “Don’t be. If this Tigerclaw was your deputy, then he likely fooled the entire clan. Fireheart was an outsider, and... while I don’t remember much as a kit. I always remembered how clever Fireheart was, even at a young age. It doesn’t surprise me that he noticed something that others did not.” He was clever, always at a young age? ... Yes, that did sound like the Fireheart she knew... but still, still, she could have done more. She _should_ have done more. There had been so much more left for him to do, and now because of it he-

“Actually, mum. Fireheart was told of Redtail’s death by Ravenpaw, who witnessed the act being carried out.” Bluestar was drawn back to the present in time to watch Princess’ face fall at Cloudpaw’s words.

“Oh.”

“He then helped Ravenpaw leave the clan before Tigerclaw could kill him, and tomorrow we’re apparently going to go talk to him directly? Because some mouse-brained idiots don’t believe Bluestar, despite her being _almost murdered_ by Tigerclaw? Honestly, I knew Darkstripe was always a fox-hearted mouse-brain that was too blind padding after Tigerclaw to do anything useful for the clan, but this is a new low, even for him!”

“Cloudpaw, that’s enough,” Bluestar said sternly, the white apprentice dropping his complaints to muttering under his breath. Which was promptly ignored by an amused and exasperated Bluestar, as she turned to the rather confused and overwhelmed Princess. “I’m sorry, the full story is rather, difficult, to explain. Especially to a non-clan cat. The most important thing for you to know is that Fireheart died a hero. Saving the clan from a murderous and ruthless cat.”

“I... I see.” Princess said, shaking her head a little and giving Bluestar a small, sad smile as she said. “Thank you for coming to tell me Bluestar... I’m glad that Fireheart lived in a clan with a leader as compassionate and thoughtful as you.” Compassionate? Thoughtful? Her? If she was compassionate, she would have reached out to Thistleclaw in his grief over the loss of his mate, her sister. She might have even been able to help him, and stop him from going down the dark path he walked down. If she had been compassionate, she would have taken loyal, kind and loving Thrushpelt as mate. To allow herself to build a relationship with a cat that would always be by her side, rather than one who could never be there for her. And thoughtful... oh, she could go on for days about how she was not a thoughtful cat.

“Thank you, Princess,” Bluestar said as she nodded her head respectfully to the kittypet, before turning to her apprentice. “Come, we still need to see how good of a hunter you are.” 

“Right!” Cloudpaw said, brightening at the prospect of hunting. Darting over to Princess to give her a quick lick on the ear. “See you later mum, I’ll be sure to come visit again soon!” Then, before Bluestar could even blink, Cloudpaw shot back towards the fence, scrabbling to the top and dropping down the other side. All Bluestar could do was shake her head at his antics. 

“Six moons old and still acting like a kit...” Bluestar couldn’t say whether or not she wanted Cloudpaw to continue acting with such boundless enthusiasm or not. It might help keep her distracted from her grief, but she knew she was getting old and did not want to be tired out by her new apprentice any time soon. Nothing she could do about that, however, and so with a wave of her tail to Princess, Bluestar followed Cloudpaw over the fence and back into the forest. Pausing to breathe in the scents around her, the scents of home, and of her clan. Taking comfort, small as it was, of leaving the Twoleg place behind, as she went searching for her wayward apprentice. It was going to be a little difficult judging Cloudpaw for his hunting skills if she wasn’t around to actively see him hunting.

Still, telling Princess of Fireheart’s death hadn’t been as... hard as she had expected it to be. Today wasn’t as hard as it expected it to be. It made her torn, Bluestar almost wanted to be weighed down by her grief and loss so much that she could hardly perform the duties as clan leader. But, her oath still rang within her heart, and it made her grateful that she might actually be able to try her hardest to bring it into reality.

* * * * * * *

Once the hunting assessment was finished, with Bluestar not surprised to see Cloudpaw being such a strong hunter, considering how he had caught a shrew while only a kit. Bluestar would take him to the training hollow to test his fighting skills. These she found rather... poor, if she was honest. She didn’t know if this was because Fireheart hadn’t had time to properly teach Cloudpaw, or if he had been distracted due to Tigerclaw stepping up her plans. Regardless, once she dismissed Cloudpaw to eat with his friends, she would pick out a squirrel from the prey pile and retreated to her den. She wasn’t in the mood to share tongues with anyone and wanted to plan out her training regime for Cloudpaw alone. 

Sleep was difficult to come after, and when Bluestar finally did slink into a slumber, it was restless and fitful. When the sun rose and Bluestar woke up again, it hardly felt like she had slept at all. She pushed herself up and out of her nest regardless. Yellowfang and Cinderpelt had already laid out travel herbs for her and the others, so she swallowed them down. Ignoring the bitter taste as she watched her clan wake up. She trusted Whitestorm to sort out the patrols for the day, and waiting for those coming with her to wake and make their way over. Graystripe was last, and from the looks of it, he slept as well as her. Still, Bluestar didn’t say a word as he scarfed down the travel herbs and they set off once he was finished 

The journey to Fourtrees was uneventful, with Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw whispering to each other throughout. Swiftpaw kept trying to imitate the stoic silence of the warriors - missing the fact that Graystripe and Dustpelt just didn’t know what to say to each other - but he kept getting bored and Cloudpaw wasn’t exactly helping either. When they climbed out of the hollow and could see the moors spreading out before them, Bluestar called the patrol to halt. Supposedly so that she could scan the area, trying to spot any WindClan Patrols. Just because they wouldn’t be stopped, didn’t mean she wanted to avoid them if at all possible. The actual reason, however, was because she needed to stop and get her breath back. She was getting old...

Whenever due to luck, or the size of their patrol, they didn’t get stopped by any WindClan cats, and made good time over the moors, even if they carefully skirted around the camp, not wanting to cause any trouble by cutting too close to it. Faster than Bluestar had expected, the patrol arrived at the barn. Graystripe slipped in, calling out for Ravenpaw as Bluestar and the others settled in the grass to wait. They didn’t have too long, all things considered, but Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw where both bored, though Cloudpaw likely didn’t mean for his hiss to Swiftpaw to be overheard by her. Even Dustpelt had started to shift a little before Graystripe popped out, calling them into the barn.

Rising to her feet, Bluestar followed Graystripe under the barn door where the wood had rotted away at the bottom, giving the cats just enough space to squeeze under the gap. Didn’t mean it was comfortable though, and the fact it immediately opened up to the wide span of the Barn didn’t help either. Bluestar pushed the trickle of paranoia away, however, and instead focused on the toms waiting for them. The familiar black-and-white loner Barely, who was cautiously looking over the ThunderClan cats as they came into the barn, one after the other... and the less familiar, but still recognizable Ravenpaw. Black, with a white chest and tail-tip. Not only had it been moons since she had last seen Ravenpaw, but he was sleeker now. Well-fed and healthier than he had ever looked in ThunderClan. More than that even, he looked much more like a warrior now, than he had ever done as an apprentice.

The loner life suited him it seemed... or would he had been able to become a fine warrior, if not constantly under the shadow of Tigerclaw?

Bluestar opened her mouth to greet him, only to be interrupted from behind.

“Ravenpaw?” Turning, Bluestar watched as Dustpelt approached his brother, eyes wide as he looked over the grown cat before him. “You're alive... you're actually alive.” 

“I am, yes.” Ravenpaw meowed back, watching his brother cautiously. For all they where littermates, they never had the strongest relationship. More rivals than friends, with Dustpelt winning out more often than not. This issue simply became worse when they became apprentices, and then more so when Firepaw joined ThunderClan, with Dustpaw following his hero’s example and spurning Firepaw for being a kittypet. While Ravenpaw accepted him as a friend, regardless of his heritage. Bluestar could not blame Ravenpaw for his caution, but she was not surprised when Dustpelt stepped forwards and gently bumped his shoulder against Ravenpaw.

“I’m glad your alive Ravenpaw, alive and well. Seems Fireheart had the right idea in sending you to Barely.” Here, Dustpelt would break off, nodding politely to Barley as he said.

“Thank you for looking after my brother.” Surprise flashed across Barley’s face as he nodded back, saying.

“It was the least I could do...” After a moment of contemplation, he decided to add. “Although, I’m surprised to hear you're his brother. Ravenpaw never mentioned he had a surviving littermate before.”

“That’s because when I left we weren’t particularly... close,” Ravenpaw explained, before turning back to Dustpelt. “I’m surprised at how well you're taking this, I expected you to be rather upset that I left ThunderClan, and demand that I return.”

“I probably would have if this happened a few days ago.” Dustpelt admittedly freely, surprising Bluestar at his honesty. “But having your hero turn out to be a murderer who killed your mentor. As well as the fact that he was stopped by the _kittypet_ of all cats? Gives one quite a lot to think about, wouldn’t you say?”

“Wait, you believed Tigerclaw killed Redtail?” Graystripe said, echoing Bluestar’s surprise. “Why? He was your hero, and Fireheart was, well. Fireheart. The two of you didn’t exactly get along.”

“Your right. I didn’t like Fireheart.” Dustpelt said with a nod. “I thought that he was still a soft little kittypet playing as a warrior. Too gentle and kind to be a warrior, to put his clan first and the others, second. Sticking his muzzle into the affairs of others when no one ever asked for his help. I had no reason to like Fireheart... but, I never had any reason to _distrust_ Fireheart either. He never liked Tigerclaw, but wouldn’t make claims like ‘Tigerclaw was the one to kill Redtail’ for no reason. I wouldn’t think it was true, mind you, but I wouldn’t just dismiss it like Longtail or Darkstripe would.” Bluestar inspected Dustpelt out of the corner of her eye, gaining a new respect for this young warrior and his thoughtfulness... and his humour as he dryly adds. “Plus Bluestar saying that Tigerclaw just tried to kill her is rather a compelling argument against him.” 

For all except Darkstripe it seemed.

“So does that mean we don’t need Ravenpaw to tell his story then?” Cloudpaw said, Bluestar’s whiskers twitching in amusement at how disappointed he sounded. Ravenpaw must have heard it as well, as he sat down.

“Well, you’ve come all this way to hear it, so it would be a shame for me not to share it, wouldn’t it?” Beaming, Cloudpaw practically threw himself to the ground to listen to Ravenpaw’s tale of the Sunningrocks battle. Swiftpaw, despite his attempt to stay cool, was rather enthusiastic about it as well. Ravenpaw’s whiskers twitched in amusement at their actions, but then his gaze focused on Cloudpaw for a few moments curiously.

“Are you a kittypet?” Ravenpaw asked, surprising... well, pretty much every cat there, Barely included, even as he shook his head. “Or, well. Did you _use_ to be a kittypet? Like Fireheart?”

“I ah...” Cloudpaw said, stumbling over his words in surprise before huffing and saying. “Yes, I was. I was given to ThunderClan as a kit, so I’m just as much of a warrior as anyone else!” Ravenpaw smiled at Cloudpaw’s fierceness before he tilted his head in confusion.

“‘Given’?”

“Cloudpaw’s mother, Princess, is Fireheart’s sister. She has no interest in being a warrior herself, but wanted Cloudpaw to become a warrior like her littermate.” Bluestar interjected smoothly, having recovered from her shock.

“Fireheart’s sister?” Ravenpaw repeated, before turning his attention back to Cloudpaw. “So your Fireheart’s kin?” After Cloudpaw’s nod, Ravenpaw studied the white apprentice for a few more seconds, before he smiled. “I’m happy to hear Fireheart had kin in ThunderClan before he passed.” 

A moment of silence followed, the cats reflecting on the brave warrior, and close friend that had been lost to them... then, Dustpelt spoke up.  
“How did you know Cloudpaw used to be a kittypet?”

“There weren’t any white kits in the nursery when I left,” Ravenpaw answered, raising his head as he spoke. “The only queen expecting at the time was Goldenflower, and she wouldn’t give birth to white kits, being their Tigerclaw’s. There just hasn’t been enough time for a different queen to give birth and their kits grow old enough to become apprentices. So Cloudpaw had to have come from somewhere else, and as Fireheart was an ex-kittypet himself. It made sense that another kittypet might have joined the clan.” 

“I forgot you always were a smart one,” Dustpelt said, Ravenpaw lowering his head sheepishly, but there was a smile on his face. Bluestar’s heartwarming at the sight of these two littermates, so long apart, finally mending the bridge between them. Not every cat agreed, however.

“You know who Cloudpaw is now, so can we get on with the story? We don’t have all day.” Swiftpaw meowed, causing Bluestar’s whiskers to twitch in amusement. Still, he had a point, and Bluestar soon settled on her belly to listen to Ravenpaw. Finally hearing his side of the battle after so many moons. As she did so, she continued to watch Dustpelt out of the corner of her eyes. The young warrior had surprised her deeply today, showing a level of thoughtfulness that she had not predicted. Though the level of respect he held for a cat that he held no love was the most surprising... and Bluestar was very aware of how Dustpelt had spoken in the past about Fireheart. This might have simply been because he was gone, and did not wish to speak badly about his clanmate, but Bluestar wasn’t so sure.

It seems that the fire of hatred that had burned within Dustpelt’s heart had been extinguished.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ravenpaw finished sharing his story, Bluestar would get the patrol moving again, knowing they needed to get to Highstone and Mothermouth before it got dark. Before Bluestar joined them, however, she had one last thing to say to Ravenpaw once the others had left.

“Ravenpaw.” Making sure she had his curious attention, Bluestar dipped her head as she spoke. “I know it doesn’t mean much, but, I’m sorry you felt so threatened by Tigerclaw that you had to leave ThunderClan. I’m sorry that I simply assumed that you were unfit for Clan life, and did not notice the evil lurking within my clan. And I’m sorry for failing you as a leader. I have no belief that you will accept this, but I still wish for you to know: If you ever decide to come back to ThunderClan, I will happily accept you back. As a warrior.” For what else could Ravenpaw be? 

Curiosity had turned into surprise at her proclamation. Surprise... and gratitude? “Bluestar I...” The bemused she-cat watched as the young tom struggled for words, Barely by his side, looking on in amusement and... was that, pride? “That... that means more to me than you can ever know. I... I’m not a warrior. My life here, my life with Barely.” Here, Ravenpaw looked at the other tom with such _fondness_ that Bluestar realized that they were much, much more than simple friends like she had originally believed them to be. “It’s not a life I can walk away from. At the same time... for you to call me a warrior. To say I am welcome back to ThunderClan as a _warrior_...” Ravenpaw paused, struggled for words again, only to shake his head helplessly. “Just, thank you Bluestar. _Thank you_.”

“You are welcome Ravenpaw, and I am glad to see you have found happiness here.” Bluestar couldn’t help but glance at Barely as she spoke about happiness, knowing exactly what brought Ravenpaw such joy. “Though I am sorry I forced you to leave ThunderClan. Now if you will excuse me.” Bluestar turned, intending to leave and join the rest of the patrol before they started wondering what was taking her so long. Ravenpaw spoke up before she could, however.

“I don’t blame you Bluestar, I never blamed you. Tigerclaw was _very_ good at hiding his true nature. So much so that even his strongest supporters and allies never knew how evil he actually was. It’s not your fault that Tigerclaw made the choices he did... so please, don’t blame yourself.” 

For several heartbeats, Bluestar simply stood with her back to the loners. Then, without a word, she padded away. Slipping underneath the barn door and leaving them behind. The patrol was waiting for her, curious, but unbothered by the fact she spoke to Ravenpaw alone. Cloudpaw at least, looked like he desperately wished to ask why Bluestar hadn’t followed them but was keeping his questions to himself. Which was good, as Bluestar had no desire to speak right now, simply flicking her tail for the patrol to follow as she strode away from the barn, aware of the sun dipping low towards the horizon, and the lack of time they had to get to Mouthermouth. 

The silence left no distraction however, leaving her thoughts to run rampant through her mind. Circling back again and again and again to the same thought, the same idea, the same question: _Why?_ Why was everyone being so nice and kind? Why was everyone saying that it wasn’t her fault, that she wasn’t to blame? Why weren’t they angry at her? Why weren’t they upset at how she had failed as a leader for so many moons? Why weren’t they discrediting her, shouting at her, questioning her? Why weren’t they _doubting_ her!? It was her fault. It _was_. She could have saved him. She could have saved Fireheart. Could have fought back against Tigerclaw and killed him herself. Could have kept Fireheart alive to become the deputy, to become the _leader_ he was meant to become! More than that, she should have never put Tigerclaw in a position of power in the first place. Should have seen how dark his ambition was, how ruthless he would be in his quest for power. How he would not let _anything_ get in his way. Bluestar should have seen that, and never had made him deputy. Never be fooled by his loyal and honourable act. She was the leader! Protecting ThunderClan, and understanding her cats, was what she was meant to _do_... and she failed. She failed both so, so hard... so... why. _**Why?!?**_

So lost in her thoughts was she, that Bluestar did not even realize they had reached the Thunderpath until she had stepped out onto it... at the same time as a monster came roaring past. Bluestar froze, going completely and utterly still as she realized just how close she had come to death. How she might have lost her last life due to her own foolishness. The only reason she didn’t _immediately_ back away from the Thunderpath was she couldn’t let the patrol know that she hadn’t stepped out on purpose. Had to play it off as intentional as she turned her head to face the surprised and scared apprentices.

“Don’t worry, the monsters rarely leave the path. It’s just a matter of waiting for the right moment to cross.” Bluestar meowed, staying where she was, one paw on the surface of the Thunderpath as another monster raced by. She was impressed she didn’t flinch... “Swiftpaw, you’ll cross with Graystripe. Dustpelt, Cloudpaw, you’ll cross with me after.” 

With the order arranged, the patrol went ahead and crossed the Thunderpath without any difficulty. No close-calls, no slips or stumbles, and no extended durations of monsters racing across the Thunderpath. It went smoothly and easily, allowing Bluestar to take the lead once again. It didn’t take long until they arrived at their destination. The dark maw of Mothermouth awaited them. Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw were to see the Moonstone for the very first time... and more importantly. Bluestar would be able to apologize to Fireheart directly, and demand if StarClan had always seen his death. 

“Graystripe, Dustpelt, stand guard.” She ordered, not stopping as she walked towards the cave, knowing that it wouldn’t be long now before the moon rose. “Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw. Stay close and follow my scent. There were many tunnels here, and you don’t want to get lost.” As a kit, she had heard stories from Grosefeather about how there were still ghosts lingering within these tunnels. Cats who had lost their way, and were unable to find the light of StarClan again. The stories terrified her as a kit, and made her first visit to the Moonstone as an apprentice rather frightening. They were only stories, and as a leader now, she doubted that tunnels were so complex that a cat would wander them forever. 

Hence, into the darkness, she went, confidently and without fear. She did not stride down as fast as she may, staying slow in order to keep the apprentices behind her from panicking. Allowing them to follow her into the confusing mess of tunnels. Confusing, if you didn’t know the route by heart as Bluestar did. When they finally entered into the main cavern, it was still dark, and Bluestar encouraged the apprentices to sit beside her as they waited for the moon to reach the right position... which would not take long.

Bluestar’s eyes closed as the cave was flooded with light. Ears twitching as the apprentices cried out in shock and fear, leaping to their paws. Sitting as still as a rock, she waited until the two young cats returned to sitting next to her, and only then would she open her eyes. Keeping them slit at first to help them adjust to the light, before slowly opening them to the fullest. Allowing her to witness a sight that always did catch her breath, the awe it inspired never growing old, even now. After so much tragedy in her life...

“The Moonstone.” She murmured, not sure if she was talking to herself, or the apprentices beside her, as she soaked in the sight of the shining stone. The radiant symbol of StarClan’s power and connection to the clans. Of where the boundaries between life and death grew slim, and StarClan could work its strongest power... best say some of that out loud. “It is here, where our connection to StarClan is strongest. All who touch their nose to the Moonstone can speak with StarClan. The Medicine Cats come here every half-moon to communicate with StarClan, and each Leader comes here to receive their nine lives.”

“Why are we here?” Cloudpaw asked, glaring at Swiftpaw when the older apprentice hissed at him to be quiet. Bluestar felt the corner of her muzzle tugging up despite herself before she answered.

“While StarClan speaks mainly through the Leader and Medicine Cat, it is important for all cats to remember that they have a connection with StarClan, and can turn to them in times of strife and struggle for guidance.” Bluestar was surprised at how easily the words fell from her muzzle, how she was able to hide her misgivings about StarClan, about how Fireheart had died to save the Clan, how they hadn’t warned her about Tigerclaw, how they kept asking for more and more from her with each season, how-. “Hence why the Clans strive to bring all of their Apprentices to the Moonstone before they become warriors. To establish their own connection with StarClan.”

Standing, Bluestar turned to face the two apprentices - Swiftpaw, awed and fearful, Cloudpaw sceptical and uncertain - and fixed them with her sternest look. “The dream you share with StarClan is _sacred_. The only cats you can share it with is your Medicine Cat or your leader, and only if you have a good reason for it. You will share your dream with _no one_ else. Am I understood?” The two startled apprentices nodded quickly in response, and Bluestar relaxed. Or at least, relaxed the best she could as she turned back to the Moonstone, flicking her tail towards it. “Go, lay down and press your nose against it.” 

The two apprentices hesitated, before Cloudpaw stepped forward with a narrowed gaze. Swiftpaw hastened to follow, rushing past Cloudpaw, before he slowed as he approached. Looking up at the shimmering stone of starlight. Eventually, he pressed his nose against it, with Cloudpaw soon following. Bluestar lingered back, watching as the apprentices breathing slowed and deepened, indicating that they had been lulled to sleep by StarClan. Only when she was confident that they were sharing tongues with their warrior ancestors, did Bluestar pad up to the Moonstone herself, lying down as she pressed her nose against the cold surface and closed her eyes.

Please... please let her see him again...

* * * * * * *

When Bluestar opened her eyes again, she was in a familiar location. The ThunderClan forest, yet with a cool mist surrounding her, and starlight shimmering in the sky. Eagerly she leapt to her paws as she looked around. 

“Fireheart?” She called out, casting her gaze around the clearing, waiting for his red-furred pelt. Pawsteps caught her attention, and she turned to watch a cat emerge from the mists... and sagged at the queen that trotted out to greet her. “Snowfur.” It was good to see her sister again after all these moons. Bluestar was never unhappy to see her littermate again. It's just... it's just...

“Hello Bluestar. Nice to see you too.” Snowfur said, her whiskers twitching in amusement as she came to a halt in front of Bluestar. “I thought for a second there you had been greeted by Thistleclaw.” Bluestar’s fur bristled at the mention of that arrogant and bloodthirsty cat, but caught herself from spitting out a reply. Forcing her fur to lie flat as she guiltily reminded herself that Thistleclaw, for all of his mistakes, had been a loving mate to her sister... and that he had tried to be a good dad for Whitestorm after her loss. Even if she disagreed with his attempts to toughen him up.

“Snowfur, I-”

“Peace Bluestar, I know who you wanted to share tongues with and why, and I see no fault in your desire. No one in StarClan sees reason to deny you from being able to speak with Fireheart once more. Just, perhaps next time you seek to speak to him, it might be a good idea not to bring his only living kin within the clans with you.” Bluestar blinked, then sighed, shaking her head with a small smile on her muzzle.

“Cloudpaw, of course.” Who else would have greeted him? All the cats he knew of that were part of the Clans were still alive. The Elders might have shared stories and tales about the previous leaders and warriors. Legends from before her time, respected fighters while she was growing up, and precious clan-mates when she was a warrior. There were plenty of stories for them to share, but it wasn’t the same as seeing a cat that you had _known_. Knowing why Fireheart had not been here to greet her helped ease her troubled soul... more than she had been expecting in fact. Had she really been that upset?

“Then, Snowfur... did... did StarClan know that this was going to happen? Was the price of Fireheart saving the clan from Tigerclaw always going to be his death? Did StarClan ask me to accept a cat who shone so brightly with compassion and loyalty, that he truly seemed made of fire, with the knowledge that they would be extinguishing his flame before it could blaze at its full potential?” Here, Bluestar paused. Not simply because she had no more to ask, but because she realized she had been speaking rather... dramatically. 

She blamed Thrushpelt, he always was a dramatic goofball, and loyal friend... never more, despite his love for her. Never more, despite how much she leaned on him during the moons that saw the loss of her kits. Never more, despite her wondering during those moons... as he was taken from her before she had a chance to see where it might grow.

“No, Bluestar. StarClan will _never_ demand such a price to be paid. Fireheart’s death was not StarClan’s wish to see the darkness lurking within ThunderClan defeated, it was an ending that is as tragic for us, as it is for you.” Snowfur assured, stepping forwards to run her tongue over Bluestar’s ear comfortingly. “We do not know his story may have played out if he had lived. We do not know the heights that he may have attainted, and the legend he might have become if he was not part of StarClan. But what we do know is that StarClan welcomes him warmly, and he will watch over his Clanmates diligently for as long as he can.” Pulling back, Snowfur smiled softly as she added.

“Your apprentice is an amazing cat Bluestar, be proud of him, and keep that pride in your heart. You will join us one day, and I know that he will be proud to call you _his_ leader and mentor when you do.”

“I...” It was a comfort. It _was_. It helped ease Bluestar’s pain to hear Snowfur reassure her. To soothe her worries directly... and yet... and _yet_. “I just _miss_ him Snowfur! It's only been a pawful of days, and yet I miss him like he’s gone for _moons_... and... and it's not just him I miss either. I miss you Snowfur, I miss you so much... I miss Mistyfoot and Stonefur and Mosskit, I miss Oakheart and Thrushpelt. Moonflower, Stormtail, Stonepelt, Sunstar and Featherwhisker. I miss Redtail and Lionheart, my deputies and... I even miss Thistleclaw, Snowfur. _Thistleclaw_! I _hated_ him when he was alive Snowfur, and I couldn’t understand why you took him as a mate - still don’t! - but now? I admit it, I wish he was still around, even as just an elder. He might get on my nerves, but at least I _knew_ him when I was young. Now it's just... me.” 

Bluestar slumped, allowing his legs to drop as she fell to the ground painlessly. She was surprised at her own emotions, for her own grief and agony. For it all to come pouring, rushing out like this. She had been controlling herself for so long. Composing herself to stay strong for her clanmates, to let them know that they had a strong, confident, leader who was in control of herself and what they faced. To let her guard down, to let her emotions slip and the sheer grief come pouring out was... was not what she had planned to do, not at all. She hadn’t even known that her sorrow was so deep. As deep and wide as the gorge itself. A river of mourning running through the forest of her heart... damnit Thushpelt was rubbing off on her again...

And yet... and yet, despite how tired she now felt. Despite how this bone-deep exhaustion had set into her heart, and into her bones, even in the world of StarClan... after allowing the banks of this river to burst as it were and flood into the forest. Now that it had drained away, Bluestar felt... lighter. As in the river was more manageable now, and the forest would heal, stronger for the flooding than if it had never happened before....

... Okay, maybe it wasn’t all Thrushpelt. Maybe speaking with StarClan naturally made one more dramatic. They certainly seemed to enjoy it themselves.

“Bluestar...” Gone was the quiet confidence and serenity that all StarClan cats gained upon joining their warrior ancestors. Now, Snowfur was unsure and uncertain, lowering herself down on her belly like Bluestar, clearly struggling with what she should say... again, it was strange. But seeing Snowfur be more... real, and less this grand, wise cat of StarClan, simply helped ease Bluestar’s pain, even before she spoke. This _was_ her sister. “You know your not alone, right? You might not have been close to them, but your not the oldest cat in your clan. Sparrowpelt, White-Eye, Smallear, Patchpelt and Dappletail are still alive. You can always talk to them.”

“Halftail and One-Eye...” Bluestar murmured, naming the first two cats, and what they were known now as elders. “I... no, Snowfur no. They would just see me as Bluestar, their glorious leader! They are elders now, they eat, sleep, gossip amongst themselves and tell stories to the apprentices. They’ll judge me for wanting to hear stories about my friends after so long. They’ll start side-eyeing me and questioning my judgement and making my clan distrust me and making Fireheart’s death _meaningless_ and-”

“Bluestar!” The molly flinched back as Snowfur interrupted her, staring at her sister with wide eyes and a trembling tail. Relaxing only after Snowfur leaned forwards and began sharing tongues with her, grooming her shoulder and back. Even this was not instant, and it took Bluestar some time before she was able to relax into her sister’s caress. Even longer still before she returned the favour. At this, Snowfur would shift her focus, lifting her head to lay it on her sister’s head as she spoke quietly and softly.

“Bluestar... they’ve known you since you were a kit. Sparrowpelt, White-Eue and Smallear were warriors when we were born. Dappletail was an apprentice... and Patchpelt? Patchpelt shared the nursery with us! I know you two were never particularly close, but we were still basically littermates to him, a bond like that doesn’t just fade with age. 

Then there’s Sparrowpelt, Halftail. I still remember how _proud_ he was when I finally earned my Warrior Name. How he had worked with not just me, but you as well, in order to see we will become warriors! Don’t you remember how often it was joked that Sparrowpelt had two apprentices because how often he was willing to help you? So much so that Sunstar was rather annoyed at it! You are their leader now yes, but they will still remember you as Bluekit and Bluepaw and Bluefur. Bluefur the Warrior, the Deputy and the Queen... they will remember, Bluestar, and they will not judge you for your grief.” 

Could it really be that easy? It couldn’t be that simple, could it? That Bluestar, who had spent so many moons alone, and had spent so much time struggling with her grief. A grief that Fireheart had unconsciously rekindled by asking about her kits, made worse when she took notice of the relationship between Graystripe and Silverstream. As well as how that relationship had ended. She could go and talk to the elders about it? Talk to them, maybe not about her kits, but about the others she had lost? Talk to them about those that they had all known and share stories about those now gone? It was the role of the elder to share such tales after all, to try and keep as many cats remembered as possible. But there was only so many tales that could be shared, and not all cats had the chance to live a life worth remembering.

She could only hope that Fireheart’s story was one the kits of today would share with the kits of their kits when the time had come for them to be elders.

As much as Bluestar could not believe the earnest ease in which her sister spoke, could not believe that the simplicity of the answer was right. The points that Snowfur had raised were not so easily ignored. She was right after all, she was right about how much time she had spent in the company of the elders over her life. The fact that Patchpelt was now an elder simply reminded Bluestar how old and tired she had been feeling lately, how she still powered forwards, leading the clan, even when Patchpelt, a cat who shared the nursery with her, had long since retired to the elder’s den... maybe she could talk to them. Maybe she could talk to them, and ease the grief of her loss.

The entire clan had known how fond she had been of Fireheart, and they would be a fool not to see how Tigerclaw’s betrayal had rattled her... so... so, talking to the elders for a while... talking to them to help ease her grief, and strengthen her resolve... the clan would not judge her poorly for it, would they? She was not seeking retirement, she was not planning on stepping down any time soon. Bluestar just gave herself an apprentice after all. So, surely the clan won’t judge her for talking to the elders. 

... Darkstripe might admittedly, but Bluestar hardly cared for him.

“... Thank you, Snowfur... I will talk to them when I return.” Bluestar dipped her head, watching her sister perking up at this reply. Her whiskers twitched briefly, before her focus turned towards reflecting on this meeting. It had not gone to plan. As much as she appreciated her sister’s presence, she was not the cat that she wished to see more than anyone else. It wasn’t Snowfur that Bluestar needed to talk to. It wasn’t Snowfur that Bluestar felt this pressing, once near-crippling _need_ to apologize for her mistakes. To talk and talk about how much she had messed up and made so many errors in her life. It wasn’t Snowfur that Bluestar had lost just a few days ago....

And yet, somehow, it had worked out. Bluestar had found a different confession taking hold of her. A different grief, one that she had not even been aware of, being expressed and acknowledged at long last... as well as Snowfur giving her a means of addressing it. It wasn’t gone, not by any means, and Bluestar doubted it would ever fade away while she was still alive. Yet, it was, smaller, now. Softer. Less likely to consume her waking thoughts, and she had a way to tackle it when it flared up again. A way that did not require her to come to the Moonstone and share tongues with her dead kin. 

Yes. Bluestar still wanted to see Fireheart. She wanted to see that cat that had been like a son to her in a way her kits never had the chance to be. But, Bluestar could not begrudge Fireheart for reaching out to his actual kin while he was here at the Moonstone, and Bluestar knew that she would see him again one day. Even if it was the day that she lost her final life and joined StarClan herself. Fireheart would be there, waiting for her.

Her apologizes could wait.

“It's time for you to wake up,” Snowfur said, giving Bluestar a lick on the ear before carefully standing up, Bluestar following suit. “I wish I could do more to help you Bluestar, but StarClan can’t take every burden the clans face. Just, remember that you are not alone, okay? You still have friends and family to count on out there, and they do not wish to see you joining our ranks yet.” 

“I will Snowfur, thank you. Thank you for your help. Thank you for _everything_ you have done.”

“Hey, what are littermates for?” Snowfur’s small, yet warm smile was the last thing Bluestar saw as the world faded away around and all went dark. 

* * * * * * *

When Bluestar opened her eyes once more, she was back in the cavern, the Moonstone no longer shining with StarClan’s light. As she breathed in the damp, musty air, she became aware of the two apprentices stirring. Coming to her paws, Bluestar waited until they were both awake before signalling for silence. Turning, she padded towards the exit, knowing that they would follow as she carefully led them through the darkness of the tunnels. A short passage until they emerged under the starlight, Duspelt and Graystripe waiting patiently for them on either side of Mothermouth.

Here, Bluestar would pause, saying nothing as she turned her head towards the forest, towards the camp. Towards her home. Where her clan waited to learn the truth of Fireheart and Tigerclaw, and for her, their leader, to return. Before, Bluestar would feel dread and exhaustion at the idea of leading the clan, even with her promise to Fireheart. At this moment in time, however, Bluestar was neither dreading it, nor tired of it. She might not be looking forwards to the difficult task, but she knew she wanted to return to the camp, to return home. She was their leader, and until her last life came to its final conclusion, she would lead ThunderClan to the utmost of her ability.

Fireheart’s death had led to the extinguishing of her fire. Now, as she began the long journey home, she knew this fire was burning once more. Shimmering embers that would refuse to be extinguished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here it is. Chapters 3 and 4 of this story.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long for me to put these chapters up. I have had Chapter 3 written since February, and Chapter 4 since March. I just never got round to putting these chapters up through, and April was a rather bad month for my writing. May hasn't been the best either, but I'm glad to finally get these chapters up for you to enjoy.
> 
> For those who have seen the 4 chapter limit, and are sad to see the story end... don't worry! This story is far, _far_ from over. In fact, it's only just beginning. I've already got Chapters 1 and 2 written, but I'm hoping to write a few more before I start releasing them, build up a backlog and start releasing them as I write to see if I can't have a consistent release schedule. 
> 
> So please, enjoy Burning to Embers, and leave a comment if you do. Then, during June-July. Look out for its sequel. Legacy of Fire: Rising Storm.


End file.
